always there when you need me just like air
by Small Aqua Phantomhive
Summary: the day of her worst nightmare comes true.when serena goes away, did she leave willingly or did her parents force her? read and reveiw.all chapters revised.
1. Chapter 1

In the night a 16 year old was sleeping in her bed, she had long golden hair in two twin buns at the top of her head making it look like two meatballs.

Serena James (I don't know how to spell her last name) was sleeping when a loud beeping sound came waking Serena and her black cat that had a golden cresant moon on her forehead named Luna up.

Serena opened her communicator and on the screen was an angry sailor mars.

"Serena there is a youma in the park now! Hurry up!"

When the screen turned black Serena yelled out her transformation phrase turning her into super sailor moon. She then jumped out the window Luna went back to sleep. Halfway there she felt a sharp pain in her back. When she turned around she saw a huge youma. She had then jumped out of the way of an attack that the youma had thrown at her but she did not expect a second attack coming at her. She screamed in pain and she was then wrapped in its vines around her and squeezed when out of nowhere an unfamiliar attack echoed in the air

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The attack was so powerful that it killed the youma. When sailor moon turned her head she saw two shadows they were looking at her when they stepped out of the shadows and she saw that they were sailor scouts also one had aqua shoulder length hair and the other had short sandy blond hair both of their uniforms were different shade of blue the one with aqua hair wore a pale aqua skirt and scarf while the other had a navy shade. They looked worriedly at her for a second before the aqua one said

"I'm sailor Neptune and this is Uranus, we will see you again soon."

And with that they disappeared into the thick, cold, brisk air. Usage stood there in the same spot for a few minutes until she realized that she had a battle to get to. She then broke off into a run ignoring for the fact that her whole body felt like it were broken.

When she finally got to the park Venus was knocked out, Mars was still fighting with Jupiter, and mercury was leaning against a tree searching for the weak spot. Sailor moon quickly analyzed the situation and attacked

"Moon spear elevation!" (Ok I did not remember any other attacks so i made up one sorry!)

"SAILOR MOON ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE WHAT TOOK SO LONG!?!?!"

" I was a-

"you were sleeping that what you were doing."

" no I was-" she was cut off again by lita

"no she was probely eating again."

"serena we all talked and we want you out raye can be the leader and mina the princess. You are always late to everything, you eat like a pig, yuo are as dumb as an ox an you are a clumsy klutz you are out hand over all of you scout items now."

And so she did her communicator and her locket but not her broach or her wand

" hand them over now usagi."

"no."

And with that she turned around and walked away tears now cascading down her face how could they do that to her first her parents tell her that they are sending her away, then she gets attacked then the scouts yell at her for being late to a battle and wont let her explain and gets kicked out. This is not my week.

She gets home , goes to her room and continues to pack. Her uncle would pick her up in the morning and she is taking luna with her to the farm. The good news for her was that her cousin is living at the farm to now so they can train together even though she had never met her cousin sarah before.

Usage then went back to bed waiting to see what the next day may bring.....

Like it? Hate it? Please review i need at least five reviews to continue.

And who is this mystraiest sarah and those two new scouts


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Arival and Regret~~~~~~~~

The next morning Serena woke up and looked outside to see that the sun was shining. Perfect for the first day of summer, with the birds chirping and the gental fragrance of the flowers beneath her window. Most people would think that she would be going for the summer only. She got out of bed and grabbed her suitcase and luna and walked out of her room forever. Rini walked out of her room and looked at her future mother curiosly.. "Where are you going meatball head?"

"Mom and dad are sending me away brat. I'm going to live with my real cousin Sarah from now on. So leave me alone."

Rini was shocked. Serena could not leave;they had plans for the day. She was about to say something when there was ahorn beeping sound coming from outside, which ment her uncle was here. Before Serena and Luna left the house,the taller girl told Rini to give the scouts and darien one of the two letters she gave to the then kissed Rini on the forehead and got into the pickup truck and left for the her new life.

.........................................................................................................

Meanwhile at the temple, the scouts were feeling bad about what they had done to their princess last night.

"I feel rotten for wat we did to Serena. We have to go apologize to her. She's our princess and best friend after all." Lita finally said.

the rest of the three girls nodded and started to come up with a plan to apologize.

Meanwhile in another part of town, three young women sat around a table, outside a small cafe. One hadshoulder length aqua hair, another had a boyish,sandy blonde hait. and the last of the three had bottle green hair that went down to her knees.

"So that girl last night was our princess huh Trista?"

"yes she is, but I am afraid that she is no longer here in tokyo anymore Michelle."

"So where is she then?" asked the third girl

"."

............................................................................................

When they got to the farm,Serena looked around, feeling completly familiar and comfotable with her surroundings. There was ust something about this place that made her feel warm and welcomed. A girl with shoulder length brown hair that looked almost black, with medium blonde streaks. What really caught Serena and Luna's attention about the young girl who was running towards them, was her dark brown eyes that held quiet mysteries in them ran up to them. She looked to be around Serena's age, and she was a little shorter than herself by an inch.

"Serena, I would like you to meet your cousin Sarah."

'So this is my cousin. I fell a strange aura around her. And she feels a little familiar.'

"Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you Serena. Is this your cat?"

"Same here Sarah. Yes she is. Her name is luna."

"I thought that might be her name Serena. Her name suits her; with the creasent moon on her forehead."

"Sarah, why dont you show serena to her room and help her get unpacked."

"okay dad."

Sarah smiled and led serena into the house, up the stairs and down the hall a bit.

"I hope you don't mind sharing. Although it is big enough for four beds.'

"No I dont mind Sarah. You have a beautiful room." Serena smiled

.........................................................................................................

"Hi guys I'm back for a visit.' Rini called out as she stepped through the shrine's doorway.

"Oh hi Rini." Mina replied, rather dejected.

"What's the matter with all of you?" There was nothing but silence gretting the young girl until a voiceespoke up behind her.

"They betrayed Serena, Rini." It was sailor pluto and she was scowling at the inners.

"Well, we woulden't have betrayed her if she haden't taken so long to get to the fight!" Rei snapped.

"And did you let her explain why she was late?!" Pluto asked, already knowing what had happend.

"No we didn't." Ami replied quietly, cutting off Rei's ill tempered response.

"Well, for for your information, she _was_ on her way to the fight you had with that youma. Only she was attacked and injuredby a second one, half way here." The scouts gasped and realized that they had definitely made a serious mistake. Rei felt especialy bad because she was the guiltest one of the four of them.

"We better go and apologize right now." Lita replied, jumping up.

"That's not going to to be possible. She's left tokyo. She wanted me to hand this letter to you. The other one is for Darien."

"I'm here Rini." Darien's voice sounded as he came through the door.

Amie opened the letter to the girls, and read it out loud. "_scouts, I grant you your wish. From now on, you will never see me again. Don't bother trying to track me. I have already made sure that you can't. I know you will try anyways AMI. i realize now, i don't need friends like you. Good bye._

_Serena._

Darien's simply read:_"sheilds; You've made it perfeectly clear that you don't want me in your life anymore. Fine, I set you free. From now on, our relationship is over. I want nothing to do with you anymore. You are a free man."_

Darien felt his world crashing in on him. How could he have been so stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

hi im back! i am still trying to recover from my writers block so please just bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon at all and if I did I would put me in the series and put me in it.

I know I did not put up the disclaimer in the last two chaps but I forgot or was to lazy.

now on with the story!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was nightime and the two shared the same room sarah was already asleep but Serena could not sleep at all. She looked over at her cousin who looked very mysterious to her. The moonlight washed over both of their bodies. Although for Sarah she looked like a goddess.

'Maybe she is the moon princess, after all the scouts said that I could never be the princess.

and she certainly looks like she could be. But then again Pluto said I am the princess and Rini is my future daughter.'

And with that she fell asleep letting sleep take over her.

A few hours later Serena woke up again only to find that Sarah was awake with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried in her arms.

"Sarah? Whats wrong?"

"Nightmare." Was all she said or rather stated. Serena saw teardrops on Sarah's pillow so it must have been a sad one for her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No..." She replied

Sarah then stood up and walked into the washroom and Serena heared the water running in the sink turn on and then off after a few minuts. Sarah then returned and went back to sleep. Serena got the message and went back to sleep also, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

/////////////////////////////////Sarah's Dream/////////////////////////////////

Sarah was walking home from school one day wearing her juinor high school uniform. It was a long black skirt, a black color, white shirt and a blood red bow on the had just died her hair dark brown with blonde streaks. Her real hair color was golden blonde, she had light blue and pink streaks that made her look cute. She was thirteen that year. Sarah then walked into her yard her dad was at work today but she did not mind it was his carrer. Her mom was not feeling well so she stayed home that day.

When Sarah walked into her house she saw there were broked pictures and blood on the floor and walls. Sarah called out to her mom but she did not get an answer. She looked in all of the she got to her parents' room she saw her mother on the floor dead. Tears ran down her pale cheeks. Somebody had killed her mom..

/////////////////////End Dream///////////////////////////////

That had been her dream that made her cry in her sleep and she will never tell anyone about it except her dad.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Like it?Hate it tell me and reveiw reviews make me update faster. See ypu later. Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

With the Outer scouts/////////

Amara, Michelle and Trista were sitting around a table in Amara's apartment during their scout meeting.

"We need to get Rini away from here. I saw Darien kissing another girl and it definitly wasn't Serena."

"I agree with Amara, He seems to hate Serena now; and I think it's safer to get Rini out of Japan. If he's just pretending, Darien is certainly is doing a very good job of it. We saw it with our own eyes. Even though he sounded like he cared his eyes held hatred for both of Rini and Serena."

"then we will take her to manning tomorrow."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Come on Serena or we will be late to school!"

"I'm coming Sarah!"

Serena and Sarah ran out of the house, grabbing their lunches and bags along the way. Sarah's motorbike was the only way the two of them are able to get to school. Neither of them wanted to be on that school bus that no one seemed to clean up.

Both Serena and Sarah were wearing school uniforms that were identical. It looked like Serena's old school uniform except the skirts and the collors were pure black and the bow on their chest was a blood red, in the middle of serena's bow was her transformation broach, while on Sarah's held a blue, black and silver locket. It was similar to Serena's but the only diffrence was the color.

The two of them hopped onto the bike and sped off into town, to the school.

'Now why does Sarah have a loket like mine; just diffrent colors?'

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Rini! there's a letter for you from Serena!" Serena's mom called out.

Rini ran down the steps and grabbed the leeter saying thank you to her and ran upstairs to read it.

_Rini_

_How are you? I miss you a lot and I wish you were here with me._

_I'm doing fine over here in manning. but I want you to know how much I love you._

_-serena_

Tears ran down her cheeks and she started crying she had to talk to Trista and now.

She got up off the bed and ran outside to the outers house, she had to get to serena and soon.

when she got there Amara ansered the door.

"Rini what are you doing here?"

"Amara i need to talk to Trista is she here?"

Amara nodded and let her in Trista and Michelle come over to the door to see who was here.

"Trista I need to get to Serena I need her."

Rini had already ran over to her and hugged her. (AN: by the way sorry i did not mention this this is before sailor stars and after Hotaru is turned into a baby)

"Don't worry little one we are all going to her tonight you are coming to, little one.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Sarah and Serena turned out of the driveway, Luna decided to explore the farm. Much to her disgust, the black moon cat found herself ducking into the nearest hiding spot she could find every time a dog walked by/ After a pale yellow dog trotted by, Luna jumped up on to the hay bale in front of her and sighed. She jumped a little as a soft vouce poke up next to her.

"What's the matter.....Luna right?" a grey and white tabby asked from beside her.

"Yes, my name is Luna. All these dogs around here are making me nervous."

"Well to start with my name is Eclipse. And you don't need to be scared of the dogs on this farm. We've been raised together. We're all like brothers and sisters. If you want, you can meet solar first. She's real nice."

"Okay. I guess I should meet them if I'm going to be living here for awile."

"Good. Hey Solar, come over here and meet our new cat friend." Eclipse yelled over to the pale yellow dog.

"Coming Eclipse." Solar saw the black cat sitting next to Eclipse and realized that she must be afraid of dogs, as to be expected. Solar came over to the two cats slowly and wagged her tail reassuringly.

"Solar, this is Luna. She's Serena's cat. She hasn't been around dogs like I have, so she's kind of nervous around the canines here."

"You don't have to be worried Luna. I promise you, I won't hurt you. I think of cats as my friends. So do the other dogs. Flash, is a bit crazy, but he won't hurt you."

OK! here is the fith chapter.

JA NE!


	5. authers note

Ok people I just wanted to say that im sorry about all of the mistakes in the chapters im going to fix them all tonight so the next chapter will take longer so i might update it in a few days but right now i have lots of school work and so on. One more thing If all of you readers can give me a couple ideas for the story I would really appretiate that right now I am myself thinking of some ideas but mine don't work good with the story. I do however to have a little contest. but I want to see how many want to do it so if you want than please tell me. i will not update for a week of so. but i will try my best. ja.


	6. Chapter 5

LAST TIME////////////////

"I need to get to SerenaTrista I need her."

"Don't worry little one we are going to her tonight.|

///////////////Now/////////////////

Serena and Sarah came home from school thanks to Sarah's driving they were not late. When they got into the house there was a message on the ansering machine,

_Serena.. It's me I ust wanted you to know that I'm coming to you puu is bringing me alonge with her two friends I hope to see soon I really miss you. Amara said we'll be there around nine o' clock._

_love you lot's and see you tonight we're at the tokyo airport now bye._

beep

"Rini's coming here..? Rini's coming here! Yes!

"Serena who's Rini? Is she a cousin of yours?" Sarah asked

"Yes she is. hmm it's five now can we go to the river for a swim?"

Sarah nods and they run and grab their swimsuits and head out for the river

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

On the plane Rini was curently looking out the window while Trista was reading a book called_ 'charmed' _(don't know if it's a book just guessed) while Amara and Michelle were sleeping heads leaning on their shoulders.

Rini had just called Serena and left a message, the intercome came on.

_Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing soon. thank you._

They fastened their seatbalts and woke up their sleeping companions. The airplane then landed the got off and grabbed their stuff and went to the farm.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sarah and Serena had just got back to the river and they were still in their swimsuits,soaking wet, when the four girls arrived. Rini of course ran up to Serena and hugged her tightly, while Trista, Amara and Michelle were looking at Sarah suspisiousely, they to felt the strong strang energy around her. Sarah just glared at the three and went inside to have a nap or something.

oviously donsen't want anything to do with this..

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ok people im back sorry for the long wait. i know you are all wanting a longer story but no matter how much i try i can't do a longer one. till next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Going into the bathroom upstairs, Sarah quickly stipped off her wet bathing suit and tossed it in the sink for now, she turned on the shower and stepped in. Letting the cool,warm water droplets hit her body. She let the images of her past come rushing to her in a big wave.

How after her mother had died her birth father got abusive, her family in manning, where she is living now, took her away from him. In order to protect her. She was after all only thirteen then, three years ago, she had left her two best friends thay still visit her though so that's good. The first year she had kept her original hair color and style;mid-back blonde har with light pink and blue streaks. But the second year she changed it to shoulder lenght hair,dark brown hair with golden blonde thick streaks.

Grabbing a hold of the faucet she turned the water off, grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She then took her swimsuit and hung it on the rack over the tub/shower. as she pulled on her dark blue jeans and navy blue t-shirt with a huge skull decal on the front. She wondered why those three people that looked eighteen year old strangers were glaring at her. She haden't done anything wrong, so what was their on her sneakers and tying her hair back she trotted downstairs.

"Serena, don't you think you better get dried off and changed!? I don't think using your cousin as a towel will get you dried off. I take it she is the cousin you told me about?" Sarah replied, giggiling at the sight of her cousin and the now, wet little girl.

"You're right Sarah. And yes, this is my cousin Rini. We'll go and change. Be back in a few minutes." Serena answered.

"Yeah, meatball head. I'm not a towel you know." Rini scoffed playfully as she followed Serena upstairs.

Sarah turned around and headed for the front door when Amara grabbed her arm, glaring at her once again.

"Who are you?" Amara asked roughly.

"I should be asking you that, since you were not invited to come here in the first place. You certainly are rude people."

"I'm not letting go until you answer my question."

"You're letting go right now and leaving this property." a male voice sounded behind Amara, roughly yanking her hand off Sarah's arm. Startled,Amara and Michelle took a few steps back just as Serena and Rini came downstairs.

" Dad I can take care of myself you know. I _was_ just about to kick her in the shin."

"What's going on down here uncle scott?"

"Uncle??" both Michelle and Amara exclaimed in surprise. Trista just rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"It seems as if these three insist on_ forcing_ me in to telling them my name, especially when they haven't given theirs."

"Sarah, uncle scott, these are my friends, this is Michelle Kaiou, Amara Tenou, Trista Meiou and my cousin Rini Tsukino. Guys this is my cousin Sarah Nanami and ny uncle Scott acktinson"

"Umm Sarah if you don't mind me asking why is your last name diffrent than your dad's?' Rini asked.

" 'Cause my family took me away from my birth father, he's actually my uncle too. But i just call him dad now, Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I need to go feed the animals and check for eggs." She scowled at Amara and Michelle as she passed them and headed outside.

"You all better go outside to I got some cooking to do for supper, if you want you can stay for a bit."

"Thank you sir."

And they then all headed outside, when they got outside of the house they saw Luna running aroun with another cat.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning, Trista was awake and downstairs a few minutes after Sarah  
had stepped outside and heading for the barn to do a few chores, before she went to school. She quietly headed to the guest cabin to see if Michelle and Amara were awake yet. They  
were.

"What can we do for you Trista." Amara greated as Trista knocked on the door  
and quietly entered.  
"I followed Sarah down to the river last night, to see what she was up to.  
She seemed to be remembering a few things from the past. And she said  
something that seemed a bit odd."

"What was it Trista?" Michelle asked curiously.

"She kept telling herself that she had to be strong....must be strong. I'm  
just wondering what's going on with her."

"Same here. Maybe the princess will know."

"Well, it looks like she's up. She just came outside, she's feeding the cat's and dogs." Michelle replied, looking out the window.

"Come on then let's go ask her." Amara said. They then all three walked out of the cabin and walked towards their princess, who was currently chasing Flash around since he had stole her scarf.

"Flash! Give it back!"

BARK BARK! Serena had almost tripped over a rock.

"Ha that was funny Koneko!"

Serena just glares at Amara and replied

"It won't be funny when Flash takes YOUR scarf. Huh?"

"Ok ok Sorry. Bad mood?"

"I got an exam today since it's the last day of school" Serena says as Sarah walks over holding her scarf, which was covered in mud.

"Serena guess what I found." Sarah says laughing holding up Serena's scarf.

"Do I want to know where it was Sarah?" Serena asks her cousin uncertainly.

"Nope, I'll throw it in the wash for a few hours, you just stay here then we can leave for school." "That had better be mud you dropped it in Flash." Serena said to Flash as he then ran off.

Sarah then runs in the house, throws it in the wash and runs out with Rini, even though today was the last day of school. Serena and Sarah hop on the bike and leave yelling a 'see ya later'

"Ok, that was helpful." Amara replied sarcaticly

"Amara...? You don't know?" Rini asked

"Huh? Know what Rini?" Michelle asked

"Mama in the future used to tell me stories about a sailor scout that always stayed by herself. And that she always had a rough life, the description of her that mama said fits Sarah true eye color is red;red as blood. Her name was sailor eclipse."

The three outer scouts were completly shocked by this information

"So you were right Michelle she is a scout and does not realize it yet."

Trista just stands there until she says suddenly

"You guys lets go see the school we all after all do have to take the entrance exam for next year so we can keep an eye on both Sarah and Serena at the same time."

"Hai!" came three diffrent,annoyed voices

And so they got into Amara's car and headed toward the school not long after they saw Sarah and Serena on the moterbike. Sarah then turned a corner and they were all at the school when they parked their veichals (sp?) and walked in, the three outers and future princess of the moon went to the office to whrite their entry exams while Serena and Sarah walked to class.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////with serena and sarah/////////////////////

"Hey Sarah! Hi Serena!" two 16 year old girls had yelled.

One of them had shoulder length dark brown hair and green brown eyes wearing the school uniforms, she was named Kristianna but everyone called her Kristi. The other had chin length light brown hair and dark brown eyes her name was Jinell. These are Sarah's best friends infact they can no longer be classified as friends, but as sisters since they were so close.

"Morning you two!" the two S's replied

Just then the teacher walked in and passed out the year end exams and told the class when they are finished they can go home. After about an hour to four hours everybody was done and left. When Sarah and Serena finished the class room door opened and the principle walked in with Trista, Michelle, Amara and Rini.

"Huh? What are you four doing here?" a curious Serena asked

"We just took the entry exams for next year kitten." (guess who)

"Oh cool!"

"Are you sure you can handle this school it's tough."

It was then that the principle asked Sarah a quistion that she hated the most in the world.

"So Sarah how is you older brother and younger sister?"

"They died along with mom...so quit asking." Sarah replied very annoyed. Amara and Michelle looked into Sarah's eyes and saw a diffrent result to the question, iher eyes were red now and in her eyes held lonliness and sorrow and pain but only to be quickly clouded over from their veiw.

"Ok well can you please come with me"

"Sure"

And with that the two teachers left. Amara was about to open her mouth to ask a question but Sarah cut her off.

"Don't even think of asking about my brother or sister it's really none of you bussness!! Hey Jinell, Kristi wait up!"

And with that Sarah ran out of the class after she snapped at Amara. And left to follow her friends.

"Um what was that about?" (Michelle)

"She;s grumpy cause she hates being asked about her past or family. So she had gotten into the habit of snapping at people who ask the questions." (serena)

"why did her eyes turn red?" (Trista)

"They did'nt"

"Serena yes they did. are you hiding somthing?"

before they got and answer from Serena Sarah walked in grabbed her bag and pulled Serena out.

* * *

OK! sorry for the wait here is the next chapter! what will sarah do when asked about her birth father or her true eye color? REVEIW if you want to find out! I need at least five of them! Oh and one more thing instead of having amara and michelle as lovers im gonna have them as cousins.


	9. Chapter 8

"Sarah you did'nt have to..." Serena started

"Sere look my dad's out of jail and is bent on getting me back for telling the cops on him. We have to get there now or he's gonna hurt my (sigh) my uncle." Sarah replied urgently as they ran outside.

Without hesitation Serena began to run, on her own, alongside of Sarah, deteminetly. She somehow knew that her cousin had been hurt enough with her helmat firmly on her head. Serena held onto the other girl's waist firmly knowing that this trip would be quite a bit faster than usaualy. the Outers and Rini had heared everything and raced to Amara's car.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\with the others/////////////////////////

"What was that about?" (amara)

_"Sere look my dad's out of jail and is bent on getting me back for telling the cops on him. We have to get there now or he's gonna hurt my (sigh) my uncle." _

_"lets go NOW!!"_

_and off they went._

* * *

It seemed like no time at all when the two vehicles pulled up into the yard and slid to a stop. What they saw were two men yelling and circling each other Scott was trying his best to stay away from the deranged man. Serena and the others heard Sarah growl and turned to look at her when she got off the bike, yup shes pissed now.

"Damn it Scott i'll ask you one more time. Where is my daughter?!?!?!"

"Sarah is no longer your daughter and you know it. The courts made sure of that"

"Screw the courts that little bitch is mine! OWW!" the man yelped as a medium sized rock hit his shoulder he turned around and saw a very angry young woman standing 25 feet from him.

"I'm not a possesion you heartles jackass. Im my own person." Sarah yelled

"Well if it ain't the little wimp come here and I'll kill you like I did your mother and brother and sister."

"You killed them! Why you rotten piece of ......" Sarah snarled a signal of three semi cicles represening an eclipse suddenly appeared on her forhead Her hair turned to its natural color and wove itself into a braid. Landing back on the ground the transformed Sarah now Sailor Eclipse opened her angry red eyes and didnt hesitate in uttering the words that came to her mouth"

"Eclipse Sufficating Shadow!" the attack suddenly appeared around the insane man and started to tighten it was'nt long before he screamed and disapeared with the shadow.

Sailor Eclipse suddenly collapsed from the lack of energy and changed back into sarah. Serena and Scott ran to her while the others looked on in shock. Rini just smiled as she realized that the aunt she barley knew was a powerful scout. And was finally free from her father. Sarah looked up at Serena and then the others.

"Are you alright sarah?" Scott asked very concerned

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired. What happend anyway?"

"Your a sailor scout and by the looks of it Sailor Eclipse my friends and I will explain things a bit more after you rest."

"There would really be no need to explain you girls Sarah already knows, but was reborn without memory but she will soon remember soon very soon." (Luna)

"Look Sarah, we're sorry fot the way-"

"You don't have to apologize you guys."

Scott then helped her up off the ground and took her into the house to her room so that she could rest. and then thay would all go to the river with the rest of her family.

* * *

sarahs dream

A ten year old Sarah was sitting in the basment of the house coloring, she was visiting her uncle for the summer. While she was coloring she was listining to her cousin Ashly play the piano it was soothing and beautiful and it always calmed her down suddenly the music stopped.

"Ashly how come the music stopped?"

"I need to go to work i'll be back soon and play some more ok?"

she just nodds and picks up her coloring stuff and walks up the stairs following Ashly out the door and sat down at the table outside and started to color again while Ashly drove off.

"Hey sweetie what are you up to?"

" Everybody is at work or school still on the last day of uncle scott is still in high prarie for the day. Can you take me to grandma's please?"

"Sure"

"YAY!!!!"

/////////////////////////////////end//////////////////////////////////////

with the inners////////////////////////////////////////

the four girls were at the shrine once again they had soon found out that darien was planning to hurt serena but he can't if he cant find her.

" I heared that the outers took Rini with them to see serena." Lita said after a long while of silence.

"We failed protecting her i think it's best if we just give up and let them protect her. after all their stronger than us and older they can protect her better than we could."

"Your right Raye we'll never find her it's just as you said I just want to see her one more time but we can't so if she comes back then shecomes back. after all she's probly happier wherever she is than here.' (mina)

the fourth girl just nodds and stays quiet agreeing with them.

Meanwhile, Trista had gone back to the Time Gates to quickly check check up on something, when the others had been busy. When she had seen Sarah's blonde hair when the young girl had transformed, Trista thought she had reconized her. Bringing up a time frame from the Silver Milleniem, her hunch had been right. Sarah had been princess Serenity's younger sister, and looked very much like Serenity's twin, although the only way you could tell them apart was for the fact that Sarah was younger never wore her hair in the traditional style her eyes could turn red and had streaks. now, in the presant time, the two were the same age. She smiled as she had a pretty good idea that Serena and Rini would really love this idea. Perhaps Sarah as well. The young girl needed some hope and happiness in her life.

Reappering back in the room Sarah, Rini, Serena and her shared, she quietly headed down to the kitchen to find Scott, Amara and Michelle making up a big batch of meat for something.

"What are you making?"

"Hi Trista. we're helping scott make up some sausage meat for breakfast tomarrow. The meat has to cool over night. We better get these in the fridge on the porch. the girls should be back soon, I sent them to get their cousins Tyler and Steven from town we're all going down to the river in an hour for a barbequ with the rest of the family." (Scott)

* * *

_**ok every body sorry it took so long but my parents took my laptop away so plz plz plz reveiw!**_

_**sarah: review or hunt you down and glare at you all with my red eyes and do to you like i did with my birth father.**_

_**serena: sarah shut up. just review plz or else she will she did it to her lil sis in real for calling her stupid.**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111**_


	10. Chapter 10

Always There When You Need Me.  
Chapter 9

Sarah brought the car to a stop under a shady tree, next to the town's pool, and waited for Serena to get out before getting out herself. She looked around the pool area, trying to find any signs of her cousns she was to pick up.

"Serena, I must tell you about Tyler and Steven. They like to joke around sometimes but they are also really mature to. They like to spin you aroundt till you around until you get dizzy. They're cool guys, they also tend to scare you lots of times and that is really annoying."

"BOO!!! We're here!" a voice behind the girls spoke up.

"Ahhh!!" both girls screamed, jumping forwards.

"Damn it Tyler, that's not....." Sarah started to say before Tyler picked her up and twirled her around a bit; kissing her on the cheek. Steven did the same to Serena.

After a few minutes, the boys put the girls down at the same time. They never spun them around too fast but hey, they're cousins. In a moment, the girls smiled and Sarah jumped forward towards them and hugged however not used the spinning, staggered a bit to clear her mind and smiled at them.

"Serena these two guys are our cousins Tyler Atkinson and Steven Atkinson. Tthey are my auntie Leslie's sons. Guys, this is your cousin Serena Tsukino."

"Nice to meet the two of you...I think" Serena replied, shaking her head, still a bit dizzy.

"Nice to meet you Serena. Sorry about the dizziness. Just our friendly way of greeting. We forgot that you weren't used to it like Sarah here. The entire family likes to spin the younger family members around." Tyler answered, smirking.

"Well, come on you two, uncle Scott is waiting for us. Just hope I don't drive off the road." Sara mumbled, glaring at Tyler.

"Now why are you mad at us now sarah?"

"Because now we're late for supper come on."

They then all hop in the truck and race through town to the they get there Amara, Michelle and Trsta were on the porch and Rrini was coloring beside them. Sarah and Steven step out first only to be picked up and placed on his shoulder while the same thing happened to Serena, the two girls let out a squeal of surprise. They then walked over to the four girls and set Serena and Sarah down.

"Guys i would like you to meet Serena's friends and cousin. This is Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, Trista Meioh and Rini Tskino her cousin." (Sarah)

"And this is Steven and Tyler Atkison our cousins." (serena)

" Hi nice to meet you all."

"Same to you."

They all then walk into the house in silence and had dinner which was scaloped potatos and meatloaf with peas. Halfway through the phone ringed and sarah got up to get it.

"Hello?"  
(this is to be in spanish)

hola sarah cu les son usted hasta? ( hi sarah what are you up to?)

"nada mucha apenas cena de la consumici n im" - nothing much im just haveing supper-"

oh refresque esto es t a que Leslie puede usted decir a scott para m que l tiene que venir de visita por algunas horas su jefe el suyo aqu . - oh cool oh cool this is auntie leslie can you tell scott for me that he has to come over for a few hours his boss his here -

"la autorizaci n i consigui ir ya del amor - ok i got to go love ya"

mele a -love you to-

Sarah then hangs up the phone and sits back at the table.

"Dad, auntie Leslie called, Your boss is at her house,"

"Ok thanks i have to go bye. I wonder what he wants?"

"Bye. (every one)

He runs out the door and hops in the truck and drives off,

Amara, Michelle, Trista and Serena were shocked that Sarah can speak three langueges ex. japanesse english (dosn't count) and spanish.

"Ok, we did not know that you can speak spanish at all. Cool." (amara)

"Thanks I only speak spanish for fun."

Uncle Scott returned an hour later to find the others making the sausages and other dishes for the barbeque down by the lake. Soon enough, everything was ready and what they couldn't get into the ATV, they carried in their arms. They all had a wonderful time, just having fun and relaxation.  
Soon it was time for Tyler and Steven to head home. So while uncle Scott drove them home, the girls stayed down by the water. Serena could see that her cousin had more on her mind than just the upcoming summer holidays.

"Serena, Sarah." the cousins both spoke at the same time.

"You go ahead Serena." Sarah giggled.

"Alright Sarah." Serena giggled. "You're probably wondering what happened this afternoon....when you changed and confronted your father."

"Yeah. what did happen?"

"You are a sailor scout like the rest of us here Sarah." Trista answered and brought out her henshin wand; as did the others.

"You are actually Sailor Eclipse." Luna replied and did a double back flip. A blue, silver, white and black wand appeared in front of Sarah and she caught it before it hit the ground.

"Okay....this seems to all be making sense, except I didn't expect Luna to talk. So why was I able to transform if I didn't have this?"

"It seems to me that you were so angry at your birth father, for what he did, you generated enough power to do that. It help to use the wands so you don't need to use so much power to change." Michelle.

So let me see if I have this right. I'm a sailor senshi, like the rest of you, and the other ones in Japan. And this wand or pen helps me change without using up to much power?" Sarah summarized.

"You've got it." Amara replied, smiling. And we'll all train you to be a great fighter." Amara

"And I have a wonderful surprise for you two. Serena, Sarah, during the Silver Millennium the two of you were sisters. Twins to be precise. Serenity was the oldest." Trista replied, transforming and then summoning a time frame.

The two watched as they saw two young girls run around the palace gardens as their mother, Queen Serenity watched them. As the window closed, Serena and Sarah looked at each other in surprise. Then a mischievous look appeared on Sarah's face, just before she turned her head away. Serena, knowing that Sarah wasn't very open with her true feeling, because of what had happened to her; realized what she was up to and played along. As if on cue both turned their heads to look at each other again.

"Sister!" (Sarah, jerking back a bit playfully)  
"Oni-san!" (Serena did the same)  
"What??" (Sarah)  
"Oh, sorry. Sister!!"  
The two hugged each other as the others chuckled as their silliness. when the two seperated everybody saw around sarah's neck was a key was shining lightly.

"Sarah what's that?" (serena)

" my birth dad gave it to me when I was five, he told me that only if anything happened he would always love me. Even now I still think that and i never took it off it's just to special to me."( sarah)

"you still love him after what happened huh?" (amara)

"yea... " ( sarah)

Before you know it everybody was splashed in water exept sarah who splashed them. she got up laughing and yelled come and catch me to them and ran up the bank

"she's gonna get it now"(everybody)

and they all ran after her for splashing them.

later that night everybody was in the living room in the house scott was in his room cleaning, they were looking through photo albums of sarah when she was a child

"aww you'r sooo cute in this one" ( michelle)

during the entire time sarah was deep in thought until she had asked...

"so are you gonna find out to see why they did it?" (sarah)

"huh" (rini)

"are you going to see why the other scouts betrayed you?"

" we...I..." (serena)

"I guess we should... but only if you and jinell and kristi come too." (amara)

"ok i'll ask dad....DAD!!!"

"not like that.." (trista)

but she was only ignored sarah's dad came into the room by then

"what is it sarah?"

"can we go to japan to see why serena got into a fight with four of her friends?"

"I guess but behave"

"we will thanks!!" replied everybody during the last few months scott had started treating everybody as if they were his own daughters. and the outers now thought of him as a father. 


	11. Chapter 11

Always There When You Need Me.  
Chapter 10

After a two day "rest" of seeing the sights of Manning, the outers, Serena and Rini began to train Sara for her new role as Sailor Eclipse. She soon learned that hand to hand combat practice involved contact and quickly learned them and was soon quite skilled in it. It did how ever take a bit of time to learn her magical attacks.

School started all to quickly and the group found themselves in front of the local high school, waiting on Kristi and Jinell. Knowing her friends, it wouldn't be too long until they showed up. Sure enough....

"Hey Sarah!!" two voiced called out.

"Hey Kristi, Jinell. How was your summer vacation?" (Sarah)

"Great!" the two replied together. "And yours?"

"You might say that it was....eventful. Anyways guy, these two are my cousins Serena and Rini and the others are her friends; Amara Tenou, Michelle Kaioh and Trista Meioh. They've been staying with uncle Scott and me." (Sarah)

"Nice to meet you." the girls replied.  
Jinell and Kristi replied in the same matter.

"Look Jinell, Kristi. Would you mind coming to the farm with us after school? We need to tell you something important." (Serena)

"Umm....sure, I think we can manage that. I have nothing planned for the evening. (Jinell)

"Same here." (Kristi)

At lunch time, Sarah caught up with her friends'  
news of the summer holidays, while Serena and the others simply listened in. They learned that the two new girls had been having dreams of the Silver Millennium for some reason. School let out, so the group, including the two new girls, headed for Sarah's home. After telling uncle Scott where they would be, they headed down to the river.

"Okay, what did you want to talk to us about?" Jinell replied, sitting down on a nearby log.

"Have you every heard about the Sailor Scouts?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah??" (Jinell)

"Well, we have sensed a stronge energy coming from the both of you. A sailor scout energy." Luna replied as she did a back flip. Two transformation pens appeared; one gold, white and silver,  
the other a gentle brown, green and yellow.

"Oookaayy, the cat talks." Kristi drawls out,  
looking at Luna a bit strangely.

"yea so does half the animals here'(sarah)

"You're not surprised that Luna just talked." Rini asked.

" Shocked is more the better word for it.  
But we have seen stranger things before." (Jinell)

"First off my name is Luna; I'm Serena's cat. Secondly, I want you girls to each pick up the pen you are drawn to." (Luna)

The two girls did so; Jinell picked up the gold, silver and white pen,  
Kristi picked up the brown, green and yellow pen.

"Now Jinell, you hold up your pen and say, Sun elemental Power.  
Kristi, you do the same but say, Earth elemental Power. (Luna)

"Sun elemental Power!" (Jinell)

"Earth elemental Power!" (Kristi)

After transforming in an array of lights, ribbons small figures,  
they looked down at themselves and gasped,  
not expecting to be wearing something different.

"Wow, this is amazing. The skirt's a little on the short side,  
but I love it." (Jinell)

"Same here. What about you Sarah?" (Kristi)

"Eclipse elemental Power!" (Sarah) She had to smile at the expressions on her friends' faces.  
It was just funny.

'sarah your hair is blonde again.." (kristi)

everyone was shocked sun earth and eclipse were the most powerful elements they are like sisters

"whoa.. you all look the same except for the colors" they undid their transformations explained the plan to them then jinell and kristi pushed sarah into the river and it turned into a game of war back to the house.

jinell and kristi then went home to pack for japan. the school year went by fast. now they were all at the airport, sarah however was lost in her thoughts thinking of the last time she was there. bruised ,beaten ad sad eyes lost in thought. her friends followed her there knowing she needed them the most. now she's going to help and support he cousin.

they got on the plane to tokyo and everyone fell asleep exept for sarah who was looking out the window. when they all awoke they were shocked to see the inners there, waiting for , sarah and the outers quickly surounded serena. jinell and krist did not know what to do or what was going on but stood beside sarah finding the airport very intresting. rini just stood beside serena, not saying a thing

"i thought, i mean we thought you did not care anymore" amara sneered

"serena, are those girls your so called friends?" sarah whispered "yeah, I dont know how they knew I was coming home."  
"serena, please wait, we need to talk." mina replied,running up to the group.  
"back off loser. serena does not want you in her face." sarah snarled as as she facd mina. she had been waiting for this moment to make the inners pay for what they had done to her cousin.  
"that goes for you to rei. "i thought, i mean we thought you did not care anymore" amara sneered

"we didnt mean it! we were under a youmas spell" mina said

"do you have proof?" amara asked

"no, we never do. the youma is dead" rei says

" guys, we better get out of here people are stating to stare. and we need to ditch these losers" sarah says

"your right we better leave" rini

"whos that' lita asked, glaring at sarah. she didn't like the girl's attitude.

" we'll tell you at the temple, lets go' michelle

the girls then leave the airport and get on a bus into town; which happens to go right by rei's temple. everyone sat down and talked about what happend a year agowhich ended up beliveing them. amy had asked about sarah jinell and kristi

"this is my cousin/sister sarah sailor eclipse, and her friends jinell sailor sun and kristi sailor earth"

just then there was an explosion outside followed by some screaming they stood up and transformed

mars crystal power

venus crystal power

mercury crystal power

jupiter crystal power

uranus planet power (i think its like this)

neptune planet power

pluto planet power

ecipse elemental power

sun elemental power

earth planet power

moon prism power

moon eternal power

make up!

in swirels of bright lights they all transformed into the heroins of tokyo they ran outside and saw a pretty powerful youma they then said their speach of wisdom and love(which i hate writing but will any way)

stop! those who threaten our peacful state shall be punished in the name of the moon

in the name of mars

in the name of venus

in the name of mercury

in the name of jupiter

we will punish you

the wind and sky is my deity i am sailor uranus appering beautifully

the sea is my deity i am sailor neptune appering gracefuly

time is my deity i am sailor pluto appering mysreiously

the ramaing three scouts just sweatdropped at the speaches 'do they even listen to themselves'  
sun attack before another speach was said

"sun explosion blast!"

the other scouts used their attacs and beat the youma,  
when they turned around however they saw eclipse, sun and earth were gone. going back to the temple after detransforming there was a note from the three girls that left and it said

;we're sorry we left so quickly but we have to leave, serena we're glad you all made dont worry you will see us again soon we promise you that. as for everyone else please take care of her sometimes people need their friends more then their family, we know because sarah always needs us.  
we will cross pathes once again promise. sarah,jinell kristi;

"its true you know you will always want your family but need your friends" (trista)

on the other side of town stood three girls on a hill overlooking the ocean the wind playing wih their brown hair

"time to go huh?" sarah said

"yes we did what we had to' kristi

"your going to miss them huh sarah?" jinell

sarah nods and closes her eyes before opning them slowly

"sometimes you just need your friends more then your family' sarah

" you will always want your family but need your friends"jinell

end

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ok that is the last chapter if you liked this story please read moon stone which i will be updating some time this week.

half my storys will have sarah in it.

and as for dairen lets just say a youma killed him you can tell that i dont like him.

please review 


End file.
